Inferno, meu salto quebrou!
by Clan Tsukai
Summary: Sasuke na tentativa de conquistar Sakura e impedir que ela saia magoada por Sasori, passa por diversas coisas. - SasuSaku


**Inferno, Meu Salto Quebrou!**

_Escrita por:_ _sahkuura (Clã Tsukai)_

_**Sinopse:**__ Sasuke na tentativa de conquistar Sakura e impedir que ela saia magoada por Sasori, passa por diversas coisas. [SasuSaku] - __Recomendada apenas para maiores de 13 anos._

_

* * *

_**Legenda:**

- **Falas em negrito** - Inner's.

- _Falas em itálico_ - Falas da autora.

- "Falas entre aspas" - Pensamentos dos personagens.

- Falas sublinhadas - Acontecimentos aleatórios.

- (Falas entre parágrafos) - N/A

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

A todos os leitores, prazer sou Uchiha Sasuke e venho aqui contar uma história que aconteceu comigo.

**- O seu baka isso não é programa do Gugu** (lol Sasuke tem inner, a vida da voltas).

A minha história se trata de um problema com salto alto e, não faço idéia de como as mulheres se equilibram nisso mas, por culpa dessa coisa eu quase morri. Me meti na maior confusão da minha vida, e tudo é culpa do Naruto; Como é que um simples salto pode arrumar tanta confusão? Acompanhem-me na história e saberão.

- Desde que entrei pra Konoha Gakure...

**- Que tédio, é sempre esse nome vê se muda o disco cara**.

_- Inner fica quieto! A one é minha, por isso ponho o nome que eu quiser, agora deixa o Sasuke continua!_

- Obrigado autora. Como eu dizia, desde que entrei nessa escola, estou gostando de uma garota, o nome dela é Haruno Sakura, e ela é tão linda, tão meiga, tão gentil... - suspiro - O único problema é que ela não sabe nem que eu existo, e o pior é que ela esta atrás de um tal Sasori, que nem da bola pra ela.

**- Bem feito.**

- Autora porque fez isso comigo? Eu tava muito bem sem inner, você deve me odiar pelo o que houve no manga.

_- Sasuke meu divo, e meu deus grego, eu não te odeio, mas eu quero um pouco de comédia nessa one por isso, vai ter que aturar seu inner, agora os dois voltem a atuar porque os leitores já devem estar cansados de tanta interrupção._

- Ta, fazer o que né, ela tem que por essa maldita comédia.

_- O que disse?_

- Nada

_- Vamos prosseguir... luz, câmera e ação, pode rodar a one._

- Continuando, eu gosto dessa garota e ela gosta desse babaca do Sasori. Puxa vida, se ela soubesse que eu gosto dela, se eu tivesse coragem de me declarar, aff a vida é muito injusta.

**- Já começou, e depois diz que não é emo** .

- Inner pro seu governo, isso não é crise emo, um homem apaixonado pode se expressar quando ele quiser.

**- Ta, desculpa estragar seu momento sensível Florzinha. **

- Eu já estou farto disso, eu vou me declarar nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça nessa vida, mas primeiro, vou afastar minha amada Sakura desse, desse... aff prefiro não comentar, se eu disser saíram palavras feias da minha boca.

**- Sasuke, você é doido mesmo.**

- Inner cala a boca.

- **E la vamos nós.**

- Você atrapalha minha vida. Não sei por que perco meu tempo falando com você.

- Hey, Teme, porque ta falando sozinho?

- Nada não, Dobe?

- **Uia ficou sem graça, agora até o retardado do Naruto pensa que você é doido.**

- Cala boca.

- O que? Você me mandou calar a boca Teme?

- Não, eu só pensei alto aqui, só isso.

- Sei.

Eu estava destinado a recuperar a Sakura.

**- Pra inicio de conversa, ela nunca foi sua, então não tem como recuperar ela seu idiota.**

- Estou pouco me lixando para o que você pensa, agora cala aboca porque eu sou o principal nessa one. Se não parar vou pedir para a autora te demitir.

- **Estressadinho, ta andando muito com a Ino. Ta bom, continua, não vou dar palpite, mas se você se ferrar eu vou rir muito da sua cara.**

Como eu dizia, meu objetivo é recuperar a Sakura, ainda não sei como mas, to pensando que talvez o Naruto possa me ajudar. Sabe, ele até que não é tão retardado como todos dizem.

**- Nossa, ta tão desesperado pra pedir ajuda do Naruto?** **Nada a comentar.**

* * *

Já faz uma semana desde que decidi me declarar, mas agora to bolado, a minha amada flor de cereja vai sair com aquele cabeça de fósforo e, o pior, é que ele só está querendo brincar com ela, ele vai simplesmente sair com ela e depois descarta-la como faz com todas, eu não posso deixar isso acontecer, preciso de ajuda.

- Então você quer minha ajuda Teme?

- Quero sim Dobe, eu não posso deixar aquele vagabundo magoar minha Sakura.

- **Desesperado, desesperado, Sasuke não sabe o que ta fazendo.**

- E então "Naruto" vai me ajudar?

-** Hã vai ficar me ignorando agora?**

- Sasuke, porque você de ênfase no meu nome?

- Nada não, vai me ajudar sim ou não?

- Vou, eu tive um plano.

- Sério?

- Uhum, é só você seguir eles e fazer o possível pra esse encontro ser um desastre.

-Não posso fazer isso, apesar dela me ignorar ela vai saber que sou eu, e ai bye bye pra's minhas chances.

- Você não precisa ser você, vai usar um disfarce.

- Porque vindo de você isso me assusta?

- É pegar ou largar.

- Tá legal eu vou me disfarçar, mas não exagere.

- Me espera na sua casa, as 6:00.

- Ta.

* * *

Mais tarde na casa do Sasuke.

- NÃÃÃO, NEM PENSAR QUE EU USO ISSO NARUTO!

- Mas Teme, é para ela te não te reconhecer.

- Não, não e não.

- ENTÃO TÁ, FAÇA COMO QUISER, DEPOIS NÃO FICA RECLAMANDO QUE PERDEU ELA.

-Ta legal, eu uso isso... me da aqui.

- Sasuke, você ta perfeito, ta parecendo sua mãe.

- Naruto, tem certeza que eu tenho que usar essa coisa? Eu não sei como as mulheres agüentam se equilibrar nisso.

- Tem sim, toda mulher normal usa salto alto.

Naquele exato momento Itachi entrou no quarto.

- ESPERA! Agora eu entendo! A fala original era "na casa do Naruto".

Você me odeia autora? Porque o Itachi tem que entrar? Não tinha Itachi nessa one.

_- Eu mudei de idéia eu amo o Itachi, por isso para de reclamar e volta ao seu papel._

Repetindo, naquele exato momento Itachi entrou no quarto.

- ...

_- _Itachi?

_- ITACHI! É A SUA VEZ, VOCÊ TA FAZENDO O QUE, QUE NÃO ENTROU AINDA?_

- Desculpa autora é que eu fui ajeitar o cabelo. - Sorriso Uchiha.

-_ Ta legal, é hoje que essa one não sai, voltando._

Pela terceira vez hoje, naquele exato momento Itachi entrou no quarto.

- Itachi?

- Sasuke, mas que merda você ta...?

- Itachi, não é o que você esta pensando.

- Hahahahahaah... - Se acabando de rir. - Ta muito linda, mano.

- Não tem graça.

- Sasuke, você realizou meu sonho, sempre quis uma irmã. - Ainda rindo.

- Você não vai dizer nada, Naruto?

- Eu? Você ta muito linda Sasuke. - Também começou a rir.

- Até tu Naruto?

Depois de um ano rindo.

- Será que da para os comediantes pararem de rir, para eu explicar porque estou vestido assim?

- Ta legal maninha.

- Foda-se, Itachi.

- Ta parei.

- Só para constar, foi idéia do Naruto, e não é o que está pensando, eu só estou tentando impedir que a garota que eu amo faça uma burrada na vida dela.

- E como vai fazer isso maninho? Se tornando a melhor amiga dela? Sinto muito, mais essa vaga já foi preenchida pela Ino.

- Hahaha outra piada, porque não estou surpreso?

- Calma ai, Itachi, é que o Teme se disfarçou para ela não reconhecer ele, é isso. Ele vai estragar o encontro dela.

- Ha, isso explica tudo Naruto, eu já to indo, boa sorte maninha, talvez depois você possa participar do concurso de miss universo.

- MORRA!

- Ha, e Sasuke... você tem belas pernas. - assovio.

- Some daqui sua peste.

- Então Sasuke, só falta por o plano em ação. - Disse Naruto.

- Naruto, se isso não der certo juro que me vingo de você.

**- É sempre isso, vingança, vingança. Cara toma um rumo na sua vida, vai caçar uma igreja.**

- Eu ignoro você.

* * *

Um tempo depois.

- Sakura, já disse que te acho linda? – Cretino

- Sério, Sasori? – Dã.

- Sim, você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi.

Pensamento dos personagens ON

- Merda não consigo andar com essa coisa, acho que eu vou cair, ai, espera ai, uffa que bom que consegui me equilibrar. - Sasuke

- Será que o Teme vai ter coragem mesmo de fazer o que eu disse? Se ele fizer vou passar o ano inteiro rindo, ainda bem que eu trouxe a filmadora. - Naruto.

- Agora ela está no papo, é hoje que eu tiro o atraso. - Sasori

- Nossa o Sasori é tão lindo, e romântico, acho que vou desmaiar. - Sakura

Pensamento dos personagens OFF

- E então, Sakura, já faz muito tempo que eu quero fazer isso... - se aproximando.

- SASORI SEU CACHORRO! NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESTÁ ME TRAINDO COM ESSA GAROTA!- Sasuke imitando voz de mulher.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

_-Itachi, você está no estúdio?_

- Sim, estaá muito engraçado.

_- Que bom que gostou. - Caindo de rir também._

Continuando...

- SASORI SEU CACHORRO, NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESTÁ ME TRAINDO COM ESSA GAROTA!- Sasuke imitando voz de mulher.

- Hey espera ai garota, eu nem te conheço.

- Sasori, o que significa isso?

- Sakura, não é o que esta pensando, eu não conheço essa mulher.

- Há, agora você diz que não me conhece, né? Então foi mentira todas as vezes que você disse que me ama?

- Me explica, Sasori, como é que ela sabe seu nome?

- Eu sei lá, só sei que nunca vi ela na minha vida.

- Eu vou embora.

- Calma, espera ai, ela parece... a mãe do Sasuke.

Sasori retirou a peruca de Sasuke.

- Eu to ferrado.

- SASUKE, SEU VIADO, É VOCÊ?

- HAAAAA SOCORRO!

- VOLTA AQUI!

- HAAAAA... "Que merda esse salto ta me incomodando!"

- SASUKE, VOLTA AQUI"

- HAAAAA... "Ah não, tô perdendo o equilíbrio!"

- SASUKE EU TE PEGO!

- HAAAA..."Droga eu vou cair" TIO, SAI DA FRENTE!

- o.Ô

- HAAAAA...- Sasuke caiu e quebrou o salto. - INFERNO MEU SALTO QUEBROU!

- Kkkkkk eu disse que ia se ferrar, bem feito.

- Agora eu te mato, Sasuke.

- DROGA E ERA NOVINHO, IA DAR DE PRESENTE PARA A MINHA MÃE!

- SASUKE ME ESCUTA, MERDA, EU FALEI QUE VOU TE MATAR!

- PARA DE GRITAR COMIGO! VOCÊ NÃO TA VENDO QUE MEU SALTO QUEBROU?

Sasori avança pra cima de Sasuke.

- Espera Sasori. - pausa - Sasuke, porque fez isso?

- Sakura, eu não agüento mais, eu estou fazendo isso pra te proteger. Esse traste ia sair com você e depois te descartar, e eu não quero ver você sofrer, porque...

- Porque?

- ANDA, FALA LOGO TEME!

- Naruto?

- GENTE ME IGNORA, EU SÓ TO ASSISTINDO O BARRACO AQUI.

- Então, porque Sasuke?

- Porque eu te amo, desde a primeira vez que te vi, mas você nunca me notou, e... eu não sei mais o que dizer, aposto que você me odeia não é?

- Sabe, essa é a coisa mais linda que alguém já fez por mim.

- Hummmm, boiola...

_- Sasori essa fala não ta no script._

- Eu só tô improvisando, autora.

_- Sem improvisos._

- Será que da pra parar? Logo quando chega na parte boa, vocês interrompem.

_- Desculpa Sasuke._

- Não Sasuke, eu não te odeio, a verdade é...- Ficando vermelha - ...é que eu sempre gostei de você, mas pensava que você não gostava de mim.

- Sua bobinha.

**- Nada a comentar, só quero dizer, beija logo ela cara.** - Inner Sasuke

**- Sakura, o que você está esperando para pular em cima dele? - **Inner Sakura

_- Inners calem a boca._

**- Ta calei. - **fim da conversa de inners.

Essa é a minha história, no fim deu tudo certo, eu beijei a Sakura, o Sasori tomo um pé na bunda, e o Naruto bem... o Naruto teve uma baita dor de barriga porque comeu demais no restaurante, e o resto da história vocês já devem imaginar.

_- CORTA! Valeu gente, é o fim da one. Sasuke, você atuou muito bem._

- Ta, obrigada autora, se me der licença, eu vou sair com a Sakura.

_- Ta ok, também vou sair. Vou sair com o Itachi. (um sonho que se vira realidade pelo menos aqui)._

- ESPERA UM POUCO, E QUANTO A MIM? NO DESENHO NARUTO EU SOU O PRINCIPAL, ENTÃO PORQUE ESSA ONE É SOBRE SASUKE E SAKURA? EU SÓ SERVI PARA UM PAPEL SECUNDÁRIO?

- CALA A BOCA IDIOTA, JÁ FOI TODO MUNDO EMBORA! - Sasori encerrou.

* * *

**Fim.**


End file.
